Spirit Allies of the Dream
by Tundra Phoenix
Summary: While taking the mark of mastery exam to open the keyhole of sleep world, Sora and Riku meet their first friendly dream eaters known as Spirit, who want to join them as party member and aid them in their adventure.


**Authors Note: **_One-shot Kingdom Hearts fic. Nothing special, just writing for fun._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Kingdom Hearts which definitely belong and copyright to Disney and Square Enix._

_Well, I can't wait for new Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance, that's why I just have to write about it. Those new creature: spirit are cute and may prove to be great allies for Sora and Riku._

_This is how I imagine when Sora and Riku meet their first respective spirit, I must admit this fic is not one of the best around here, but come on, I want to try it._

* * *

><p>Spirit Allies of the Dream.<p>

When Master Yen Sid asked King Mickey to summon Sora and Riku. To become true Keyblade masters, at first Sora said he did not need to take an exam, but Riku reminded how he unsure if it alright for him to be Keyblade wielder, then make up their decision, Sora and Riku taking the mark of mastery exam, they fall into sleep entering one of sleep world.

Traverse Town.

Sora and Riku appear as they looked around, confuse to see their clothes changed, how it this possible?

"This is… Traverse Town. Huh, my clothes changed!" Sora exclaimed.

"This is… Traverse Town? My clothes changed…" Riku whispered, examine his new outfit.

Then they both realise one thing, somehow they separate from one another, calling other name, as the two boys waiting for respond.

"Riku! Hey! Riku!"

"Sora! Where are you, Sora? !"

After few more attempts to call, but without getting any reply from one another, they both decided to give up, and started to walk instead. Maybe, they might meet with one another soon, while continues to searching some hint about what is happening now.

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

Taking a time, Sora walked to find Riku. Suddenly, appear a multiple black dream eaters known as nightmare surround him in every direction.

"What are those? Are they some kind of new heartless?"

Without any thinking, Sora summon his keydom Key, his first weapon that he obtained at Destiny Island, he prepared to defend himself, began slashing and hit the enemies. Sora avoid the incoming attack, he strike back at the attacker, knock down and finished one of them. While other nightmare come to attack him, he evaded and caught one of them off guard and hitting it on the head, sending the unlucky nightmare into the sky.

During the battle Sora notices a dark purple symbol on the mysterious creature, which clearly different with heartless, nobodies he has seen before. Sora believe this must be what they called dream eaters, there are two type: spirit and nightmare, the one he must fight is nightmare.

After he finished off every nightmare. At the corner, a spirit watched him battle against the nightmare entire time, slowly approached him as it use one of its paw to get attention.

"Huh?" Sora said, looked down at the dream eater.

It looks like a cat/dog-like dream eater, fat-fluffy and big than any normal cat or dog, barking playfully as it jump around happily.

"Meow." The Wandanyan purr, rubbed its body against Sora's legs.

Sora confused. "You looks like that black thing I have defeated. But I see you had much more pretty color and…friendly."

Wandanyan looked at Sora with its eyes, doing the cute puppy eyes, while chasing its tail around, Sora noticed the pink symbol on Wandanyan's chest.

"All right. You are not nightmare. So, you must be Spirit."

Wandanyan nodded, barking happily and jump toward Sora, as he caught the spirit by hug it in his arms, it licked Sora cheerily.

"That tickle! From now you are my first spirit partner." Sora said, holding the Wandanyan in his arms. "I wonder if Riku meet the spirit and get one?" He thought.

Sora put Wandanyan down on the floor, the two walking foreword next to find the hidden keyhole of sleep.

* * *

><p>On the other side, Riku having a hard time, while he still investigate the place, the nightmares appear out from nowhere surround him, growling at the keyblade wielder. As Riku realized this must be dream eaters called nightmarewhen he noticed the dark purple, so he summons his Way to the Dawn as he prepared to fight, he quickly rush foreword and swing his keyblade. Knocking any nightmares that stand around him, then he went for another one, hitting them and kicking the unfortunate nightmare into the air.<p>

Distance away, a flying spirit watched Riku finished off the last nightmare. This spirit looks like a bat with star shape on its wings, floating by flap its wings before begin to fly toward Riku.

Riku glanced at his shoulder, when he heard soft wind sound created by the small wings flapping near him. The Koumori Bat hover beside him, screech softly as to play with him, before landed on Riku's shoulder, wrapped its wings.

"Dream eater?" Riku asked, looking over.

Koumori Bat screech again, showing Riku its pink symbol on its back which it is very similar to Riku s clothe.

"That symbol looks the same on my shirt, that was mean you are some somewhat friendly kind dream eaters known as Spirit?"

Koumori Bat nodded, flying around in circle, making the sharp sound cheerfully.

Riku smiled. "Can you help me find Sora? Somehow, we get separated."

His spirit partner nod again in confirm, the Koumori Bat leading Riku the new passage, flew along with him to find the keyhole of sleep.

"Well, I got my first spirit. Could it be possible Sora also get spirit partner?" He thought.

Although the two young keyblade wielders encounter the friendly dream eaters seem to be a fate have been waiting for them.

Their adventure had begun with first respective spirit's meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm, I guess that is all. Who want to get their hand on Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance? Raise your hand, please. :D<strong>

**Oh, if you have timed, take a few minute to review if possible, I will like to see your opinion. Yeah, I love feedback, comment, and review is welcomed.**

**While taking the mark of mastery exam to open the keyhole of sleep world, Sora and Riku meet their first friendly dream eaters known as Spirit, who want to join them as party member and aid them in their adventure.**


End file.
